Today, methods of personal identification are generally not reliable, as evidenced by the abundance of credit frauds. The possession of an identification or credit card alone will often verify the holder as a valid credit risk. The presentation of a credit card with a hastily inscribed signature is usually adequate to authenticate a credit transaction. The use of an Automatic Teller Machine (ATM) card with a Personal Identification Number (PIN) permits withdrawal of money from the bank despite the possibility that both may have been purloined.
A signature alone or a signature in conjunction with the presentation of a credit card or a driver's license is usually sufficient for obtaining credit in commercial establishments. The signature of the individual is rarely questioned, and very often it is not even scrutinized. Business is often transacted by relatively junior personnel having a minimum of experience in recognizing fraud. A business may have a customer's signature on file, but it is seldom referred to, or even visually compared with the current signature by the clerk processing the transaction.
Current methods of identification are obviously insufficient for their intended purpose. It is all too easy to falsify an identity, or obtain a valid credit card belonging to someone else. Forgeries are commonplace, and improper transactions are easily consummated.
The abundance of "white collar" crimes, which has increased the cost of doing business, necessitates the need for stricter signature or credit verification.